Members of Hereditary Breast and Ovarian Cancer Research Families were offered the opportunity to undergo education and counseling about a decision whether or not to undergo BRCA1/2 testing. Families were previously identified through genetic epidemiology studies at the National Cancer Institute to carry genetic mutations. Total recruitment into the study was 262 participants from sixteen extended families. At baseline participants were asked their understanding of their own cancer risk, their screening behaviors, their cancer worries, coping strategies, family environment, self-esteem, depression status and optimism/pessimism using standardized measures. Many of these parameters were assessed again at 6 and 12 months following notification of test results, or for those not tested, at parallel time points. Results of the baseline data were published in the American Journal of Medical Genetics. The manuscript indicates that age, pessimism and family cohesion were predictive of test decision-making. Analysis of the follow-up data is currently underway.